Kenangan Masa Lalu
by MiraMira
Summary: Walaupun mungkin Chanyeol sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, tapi keegoisan Luhan membuatnya menganggap Chanyeol masih mencintainya, karena Luhan sendiri masih mencintainya dan sampai kapanpun Chanyeol akan dapat tempat di hatinya, tempat tersembunyi di hatinya, sampai orang lain tidak akan tahu seorang Park Chanyeol memiliki tempat itu. ChanLu, sebuah fanfic lama


Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisLu, Broken!ChanLu, BaekYeol.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack-pair, Character death.

Note: yang garis miring itu flashback.

Sebenarnya ini adalah fanfic lama, dibuat ketika aku mulai menulis fic EXO, setelah SMT tayang seingatku. Pada awalnya kurencanakan untuk di-publish sekitar sepuluh hari yang lalu, tapi karena ada beberapa masalah jadi aku baru bisa mem-publish-nya sekarang.

+KML+

"Xiao Lu, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kris, suaranya yang rendah menggema memecah lamunan Luhan.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat, rasanya seperti dia masih bermimpi. Memakai kemeja hitam untuk menghadiri pemakaman Chanyeol, dia sangat terkejut saat Kris memberitahukan padanya tentang kematian Chanyeol. Siapa itu Chanyeol? Orang yang dekat dengannya mungkin.

"_Lu, kau tahu Chanyeol?"_

"_Iya, kau pernah bercerita tentangnya."_

"_Dia meninggal."_

Luhan ingat bagaimana terkejutnya dia saat itu. Chanyeol yang itu, Park Chanyeol mantan kekasihnya, kini sudah tiada. Kris memang tidak tahu kalau dia adalah mantan kekasih dari Chanyeol, dan dia juga tidak berniat memberitahunya, dia hanya heran, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi kekasih dari sepupu mantan kekasihnya?

Kekasih. Luhan teringat saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya, acara perpisahan kelas IX, dia baru akan menjadi murid kelas IX saat itu, sudah lama sekali. Jangkung, periang, dan terlihat bodoh, tapi di usianya yang ketiga belaspun dia sudah memiliki pesona yang menarik, karisma mungkin. Setidaknya itu yang Luhan rasakan.

berlari menghampirinya dan dengan lembut berkata.

"_Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"_

Suara rendah itu masih terngiang sampai sekarang. Park Chanyeol, orang pertama yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, Luhan tidak bisa bilang tidak saat itu.

Luhan tersenyum, sedikit menertawakan masa lalunya. Ini seperti membuka luka lama, luka saat dia dan Chanyeol harus berpisah.

"_Yeollie."_

"_Ne."_

"_Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."_

"_T-Tapi…"_

"_Kau bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku."_

_Sebelum Chanyeol menjawab, Luhan berlari.  
Senja dengan langit kemerahan harusnya menciptakan saat yang indah, bukan yang menyakitkan seperti ini._

Luhan tertawa lagi, menertawakan kebodohannya. Apa alasan sebenarnya? Nilai? Karena sebentar lagi dia akan menghadapi ujian? Harusnya dia bisa meyakinkan orang tuanya kalau dia akan lulus dengan nilai bagus, bukannya menurut dan membuang Chanyeol.

Dia dan Chanyeol seharusnya bisa kembali bersama, seharusnya…

_Luhan bertemu lagi dengannya di klub sepak bola, berpandangan dalam diam, sampai Chanyeol beranjak pergi dan Luhan menahan tangannya._

"_Bisakah kita… Bisakah aku menjadi kekasih kekasihmu lagi?"_

"_Aku sudah punya kekasih."_

_Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menatapnya, tapi Luhan tetap menatapnya dan menariknya pada sebuah ciuman yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan rasa rindu yang mendalam_

_Esoknya, Luhan tahu siapa kekasih Chanyeol. Seorang gadis, namanya Kim Yejin kalau dia tidak salah dengar. Tinggi, langsing, cantik, juga pintar dan ramah, walaupun begitu Luhan tetap tidak menyukainya._

Luhan menghela napas, dia ingat hal seperti itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali.

"_Lu Hyung!"_

_Park Chanyeol, yang sekarang sudah jadi murid kelas XI, memanggilnya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju Luhan, tapi dia membeku ketika seseorang memeluk Luhan._

"_Iya."_

"_Eh, tidak."_

_Oh Sehun, adik kelas setahun dibawah Chanyeol, kini menjadi kekasih Luhan._

"_Maaf, Chanyeol."_

_Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan pada Chanyeol sebelum dia dan Sehun pergi. Kata maaf disini entah bermaksud apa._

Luhan melirik Kris, yang dengan tenang mengemudi. Dia adalah kekasihnya saat ini, yang dia temui di kampus, tempat yang sama dengan tempat terakhirnya bertemu Chanyeol.

_Byun Baekhyun, junior satu jurusan dengan Luhan. Orang yang riang, ramah, cerdas, dan manis, semua orang bilang begitu, Luhan juga._

"_Terima kasih, Seonbae, kalau tidak ada Seonbae nilaiku bisa C lagi."_

_Baekhyun sangat manis dan menyenangkan jadi Luhan mendengarkannya berceloteh._

"_Ah, Seonbae. Itu kekasihku."_

_Luhan terpaku, dari kejauhan dia melihat pemuda yang ditunjuk Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya, pemuda itu juga sepertinya terpaku, tapi karena kekasihnya memanggil jadi dia tetap berjalan mendekat, dia adalah Chanyeol. Mereka bertemu lagi dan saling bersikap sebagai dua orang yang saling tidak mengenal. Kenapa? Dia juga tidak tahu._

Dia melirik Kris lagi, kalau diingat sudah tiga tahun dia tidak bertemu Chanyeol. Tanpa kekasihnya saat ini apa dia akan ingat pada Chanyeol? Mungkin tidak.

Rumah duka. Sebuah rumah yang bisa disebut mewah, Luhan melihat banyak orang, semuanya berpakaian hitam, membuatnya merasakan suasana berkabung yang sangat.

"Paman." Kris menepuk bahu seorang pria paruh baya yang menangis di dekat peti mati Chanyeol. Apa itu ayahnya?

"Kevin." Pria itu menghambur ke pelukan Kris. Kevin adalah nama kecil Kris.

"Anakku, Kevin. Anak laki lakiku." Kris berusaha menenangkan pria itu, Luhan hanya bisa memperhatikan.

"Dia akan bangun, kan? Dia pasti bangun."

"Paman, sudah." Emosi pria itu makin tidak stabil, Kris dibantu beberapa orang lainnya berusaha menenangkannya.

Luhan menerawang, inilah keluarga Chanyeol yang tidak sempat diperkenalkan padanya, tahukah mereka bahwa dia pernah berhubungan dengan Chanyeol?

Dia melihat Baekhyun, ternyata mereka masih bersama selama tiga tahun ini. Luhan menghela napas, itulah hal yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan, waktu yang panjang bersama Park Chanyeol, dan itulah yang dia inginkan, diaa baru menyadarinya.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Luhan lembut, Baekhyun berpegang erat pada peti mati Chanyeol.

"Seonbae…" Baekhyun beralih menangis dipelukan Luhan, Luhan mengelus punggungnya, barangkali itu bisa menenangkan.

"Yeollie tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun di sela tangisannya, Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi selain mencoba menenangkannya.

"Lihatlah Seonbae, dia bahkan mengenakan dasi kesukaannya, dia memilih sendiri dasi itu."

Sebenarnya bukan begitu, tidak ada orang lain yang tahu, ini adalah salah satu kejadian yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

_Baekhyun membuka lemari Chanyeol, seperti biasa ingin meminjam baju, walaupun baju Chanyeol pasti terlalu besar untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun menemukan sebuah dasi._

"_Lucu sekali."_

"_Oh, dasi itu, itu dasi kesukaanku, mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang berharga, aku ingin dimakamkan dengan dasi ini."_

_Kata kata Chanyeol cukup membuat Baekhyun bingung, terutama seringainya. "Jangan bicara begitu, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan."_

Itu belum terlalu lama.

"Dasi itu…?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dasi hijau dengan motif kepala rusa, Seonbae."

Rusa, Lu. Lu dalam nama Luhan berarti rusa, mungkinkah dasi itu adalah dasi yang dulu dia berikan?

"_Saengil chukahaeyo, Yeollie"_

Luhan sangat ingat kejadian itu, 27 November, ulang tahun Chanyeol.

_Senyum Chanyeol sangatlah menawan ketika menerima hadiah dari Luhan._

"_Gomawo, Hyung."_

_Dasi. Warnanya hijau bermotif kepala rusa._

_Chanyeol memandang Luhan bingung._

"_Agar kau tidak melupakanku."_

Airmatanya mulai mengalir, Luhan mencoba tidak terisak, apalagi di depan kekasih Chanyeol. Egois, Luhan menyadari kebodohannya, dia begitu egois, dia tidak ingin di tinggalkan, tapi dia meninggalkan, dan ketika dia akhirnya ditinggalkan, dia justru ingin kembali, dia menjadi egois karena cintanya pada Chanyeol.

Dia masih mencintai Chanyeol. Luhan menghela napas, menahan isakannya, banyak ingatan tentang Chanyeol yang bermain di kepalanya.

_Luhan merasakan sapuan bibir Chanyeol di atas bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Rasanya hangat dan basah, Luhan tahu mereka bisa bergerak lebih jauh, tapi Chanyeol hanya mengecup bibirnya_

Ada satu kalimat yang tidak bisa Luhan lupakan, seperti apapun dia mencoba melupakannya.

"_Wo ai ni, Luhan-er."_

Luhan merasakan gemuruh jantungnya.

"_Nado saranghaeyo, Yeollie_

Walaupun mungkin Chanyeol sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, tapi keegoisan Luhan membuatnya menganggap Chanyeol masih mencintainya, karena Luhan sendiri masih mencintainya dan sampai kapanpun Chanyeol akan dapat tempat di hatinya, tempat tersembunyi di hatinya, sampai orang lain tidak akan tahu seorang Park Chanyeol memiliki tempat itu.

+FIN+


End file.
